The next Avengers
by wereguardian
Summary: The newest team and the children of the Spiderman team go back in time to protect their family from a villianous team from the future who wants to destroy both teams. Will the Villians destroy the teams or will the teams do that themselves. I guess that just happens when the team meets the new Avengers.
1. Prolouge

**March 5, 2042**

White tiger ran for it, his feet pounded against the rooftop, he looked at his communicator, "Iron Fist, Nova, Spider and Power Girl, are you in position?

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"No, I'm just flying here waiting."

White tiger rolled his eyes and looked down to the villains celestial, rock, mysterio, and samurai. "What are they doing?" A black portal with blue rims appeared, "wait, is that a-, there's no way we could allow them to go in, "now" I ordered, we lept into action.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

March 5, 2042  
Diego plopped down on the couch, "Pizza!" Alex a pretty girl with long black hair and warms eyes that held four pizza boxes plopped down on the couch next to him, Alexandra Alexander daughter of the retired Nova, Sam Alexander, also the New owner of his helmet and powers. "Pizza?" Kayla Rand daughter of Daniel Rand trillionare and the late iron fist whom she took the place of. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her brown eyes twinkled. Danielle Cage aka power girl Daughter of power Man aka Luke Cage entered the room "just us, Laura is hanging out with Mark Osborn." Diego smiled, Laura, daughter of Spiderman also known as Peter parker, has a she-doesnt-know-it-but-everyone-else-does crush on Mark Osborn. Danelle grabbed two slices of Pizza and sat down beside him. They were just about done eating when their communicators went off. " Team we need you, this is a code red."

Present

Spiderman

I watched below "it's just Batrock the leaper?" I frowned. Nick Fury, director of S.H.E.I.L.D. had said something important was going on. As batrock ran out off the store a black circle with blue rims appeared "what the-" Nova began as four people came out, A Samurai, a girl in a light blue costume, a boy in a gray one and a guy in a magicians outfit. The grey boy gave batrock a hard punch in the face knocking him unconscious. "Who are they?" Nova asked. The magician took the stolen goods, shrunk them than gave them to the girl, "you know you kinda have to pay for that." I said hanging upside down on my web line. "Spiderman," the magician smiled. The magician sent a yellow blast at the wall I was able to leap away, the spot wereIi was, was chard. The team left into action. The grey guy attacked power man, the samurai Iron fist, the girl flew to meet Nova and the magician split himself it two and attacked tiger and I.

Meanwhile

We stepped out of the portal the papers in the alley fluttered around, I grabbed onto the newspaper. March 5, 2013, "were here." "So we're in 2013." Kayla said thoughtfully, "so, like, our parents are our age?" Alex asked. "Fun not only have I heard about it but I get to live it." She frowned. Hope, joy, and excitement flickered on Kayla's face mom had died when she was a child, protecting her. Kayla's always blamed herself, especially when our dad fell into a depression that led to his death. I was closest and most like our mom, white tiger, I even got the amulet. Yeah, my dad is Daniel Rand, and my mom Ava Rand. Yup they got married, eventually. "So what now?" Alex asked "we find them but don't blow our cover, they shouldn't know that we're from the future much less their children." We walked out of the alley I had about 2 million dollars on me, I hoped it would suffice we didn't exactly know how long we'd be here. "Do we even know what their planning?" Laura asked, "no, but I doubt it doesn't have to do with changing history to work in their favor." "Hey guys, heads up." Our parents were fighting mysterio, samurai, rock and celestial. Rock was fighting power man head on Samurai was fighting dad, Celestial was gaining the upper hand on Nova, and the same thing was happening to Spiderman and mom. Mom jumped over her copy "kiah" she cried leaping onto the real mysterio knocking him to the ground. "They've got it handled, let's go," we had other things to worry about at the moment, that and I doubted watching S.H.E.I.L.D. clean up, the frightful four, rose, "another time," Mysterio said as he and his allies disappeared.

I laid on my bed in the hotel room my parents were the only people on my mind. _I watched mommy in the kitchen chopping the veggies, "why are you mad mommy?" "Because the stylists cut my hair." Her hair was a lot shorter, it went from bigger to me to her neck. "I sowy" I said, she shook her head, "not. Your. Fault." Daddy walked in his lips to his face, that meant quiet, I knew because I was in 2nd grade and I was smart like mommy. He took off his hat his hair was almost at mommy's length. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled as he kissed her neck. He put red roses in front of her, "you look beautiful." Her eyes twinkled, he kissed her on the mouth, it was quick. Then he turned to me, "Deigo." I ran to Daddy who picked me up. "Danny" Daddy turned, Mommy's face was serious, "Ava, is everything okay?" He asked putting me down. Mommy touched her tummy and smiled, then she mouthed something Daddy dropped his hat, He picked mommy up and swung her around, he kissed mommy._ Several months later Kayla was born, Uncle Luke, Uncle Peter, Uncle Sam, and Aunt May, Aunt Jessica, Aunt M.J., Aunt Chelsea, Laura, Danielle and Alex were all there. I got up an walked to the other rooms Danielle and Alex were sound asleep, I covered them and kissed their foreheads, Laura and Kayla were tucked in and side by side, my girls, "Deigo," Laura whispered, she crawled out if bed something was on her mind. We went to my room "Yeah Laura?" "Its just that, Dad was leader of his group and-" "your not" she bit her lip, "doesn't matter Laura, were not revealing ourselves, and your father doesn't care." She nodded, "now go bed," I kissed her forehead her bangs were brushed to the side, she yawned and exited the room. Tomorrow we started school at midtown high. It bothered me that no one would be in my class. I was a senior and the girls juniors, and this isn't kindergarten where i used to hold their hands and drop them off which I did until I left for Kun Lin when I was 5, 5 and 17 was a bit of a age difference. I sighed hopefully our parents would feel some desire to help their future children.

Ava's pov

I wasn't shocked by the stares, I understood completely, "the new guy's so cute." My red head friend M.J. said, I couldn't agree more. He had dark black hair that reminded me of Sam's, beautiful green eyes that smiled and would make the green giant stare, kind of like Danny's. A nice polite smile yet mischievous, with sharp canines, my skin tone, and well built too. He stood beside 3 girls an African American with individuals in a ponytail. A Mexican with long silky black hair and brown eyes, and two Caucasians one with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. The the other like the boy had to have something else in her but she had long silky blonde hair and brown eyes. The blonde one stared at me the nudged the laughing guy who looked at me the smiled, he walked over, "hey, juniors right?" M.J. nodded a little too entusasticly, he gestured to the girls, "those are my sister and cousins, do you mind showing them around and keeping an eye on them?" "Okay sure" "thanks, don't say I asked you though." I smiled he was taking care of his family, I loved that, this boy was looking more and more attractive. He gave us a smile then walked back to his family. "He's so cute" I nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Danny

"Isn't that right girls...girls?" We looked at Ava and M.J. looking at the new kids. The boy was laughing at something a girl said. "He, is so cute." M.J. squeaked, I saw Peter frown. "Yeah," Ava smiled, I frowned, that didn't necessarily mean anything, did it? In love all men are fools. "He takes such good care for his family, kinda like Hector," Hector was her brother and the White Tiger before her. The blonde from the group turned, Ava beckoned her over. "Hi, m, Ava." The blonde smiled when she made it to the table, "hi, M.J..." She gave a puzzled look as M.J. ignored her, "hey Kayla. Why don't you guys come sit with us." Kayla's eyes lit up, "okay" Ava smiled as Kayla walked back to the group. The whole group came over, the guy was looking at me, The African American girl at Luke, The Mexican at Sam and the brunette/red head at M. Peter. "Anyways, I'm Danielle, this is Alex, Laura, you know Kayla and Diego" "This is Danny, Ava, Pete, Harry, Sam and M.J. I'm Luke by the way." They smiled as if they shared some distant secret. That didn't worry me. Kayla did.

Kayla

"You really should be careful." Ava said, I hung onto every word. Danny continued to stare at me, there was no doubt in my mind that he had realised, I was from Kun Lun. He watched me, but I only desired to watch my mother. I studied every word, every movement, everything. The way she would frown when the boys were being difficult, or her laugh.

Ava

We stood on the rooftop, "M.J. thinks the new kids are the greatest people on earth. Especially Deigo." I said looking at Spiderman, "I don't know why! Ava your a girl list one thing-" "his hair, smile, laugh, the way he wrinkles his nose, or his voice, the guy practically oozes confidence, and strength and-" "I said one," Spiderman growled, I could see Iron fist frown. "Wow, Ava, you practically described me." Nova smiled, Spiderman and Power man groaned and I rolled my eyes. "The girl, Kayla worries me." "They all worry me, I mean those secretive looks." "Uh guys, what's that?" I asked, there was a bright flash, I went over a mental list of villains the escaped when the helicarrier sunk, no flashes. "Nova, check it out." Nova flew off, "Electro." "On our way." Spider-Man said.  
Nova was already zapping Electro, Spiderman shot two webs at him then spun around spinning electro. I jumped up "kiah" I sliced through the web, Electro flew into a wall, the boys went after him. Everything started spinning, "guys." My voice sounded strange, the boys heads and bodies were growing and shrinking. "Guys," I reapeted, my voice sounded deeper and weird, I staggered "I don't feel so-" Something touched my achellies heel. "Ava" stupid weird voice, I moved back suddenly I was falling.

The jade amulet was in front of me, it began to glow then morphed into its untamed version. My eyes fluttered open, I looked around. I was in a bed, Danny was by my side. "Danny, what happened?" "You fell of the side of the building, Nova had to get you. I was so worried," "don't be, I'm fine" his green eyes seemed to stare into my soul, he brushed some loose hair back, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, his fingertips softly traced my hairline, down to my jaw. "You look pretty with your hair back" it was barely a whisper, I tried not to shiver, he smiled when I did. "Ava?" His hand moved back as Sam, Luke and Peter came in. "Hey guys." I said not all that happy they interrupted. "You okay girl?" Luke asked walking to my side, "I'm fine," "yeah, well no fighting until a week minimum." "I'm fine honestly,"

Deigo

I was on my having my temperature checked, again. The reason I passed out was most likely because of the amulets. I sighed, "I'm fine" I took out the thermometer. "I think it's the amulets. I'm fine, honestly" Laura hopped off the counter, "Kayla is something wrong?" "I think Danny has figured out in from Kun Lun" we groaned, "this may work in our favor, if Iron Fist trusts us, we can do our mission even faster."


	4. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


End file.
